Theodore Tekk
Theodore Tekk was just a lowly nerd with a pension for building battle bots and tinker stuff. Though with an encounter with the Hyde, Comette changed his life forever, as he was transformed into the Tech-Using Plasma-Fiering Hyde, Nett Worke of The Free Hydes, and became Mari's primary male lover. Characteristics *'Name': Theodore 'Theo' Tekk *'Alias': Nett Worke *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dirty Blonde (Black in Hyde) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': Tinkering, programming games, pizza and cake, Mari Kelley (love interest) **'Nett Worke': Working out, Mari/Comette (love interest), weight-lifting *'Dislikes': Awkward moments, being made fun of, wedgies, bullies **'Nett Worke': Awkward moments, being made fun of, losing, bullies, Mari/Comette getting hurt **'Family': Samantha Tekk (Big Sister) Appearance Casual Before his transformation, Theodore was a sixteen year old Caucasian with a sickly skinny frame due to not working out, slight acne on his forehead, poor eyesight with glasses, and a bowl haircut with a cowlick sticking out in the back. He wore baggy clothing to hide his scrawniness, mostly his pants, a button-up white t-shirt and a blue vest. After his transformation, he grew a little in two centimeters in height, as well as bulked up with a small muscle build. Athletically, he’s now healthy, with clear skin as well. He now sports black jeans with a white shirt, but now has a red hoodie jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and has black black and white sneakers. Hyde - Nett Worke Hyde Attire Background Theodore would first come into contact with the hydes when he was asked to be the assistant to the DJ at the Drunken Clam, where he bore witness to Dale Mason tearing up the bar after a girl turned him down. He was almost crushed when Mason attacked the DJ booth where Theodore was hiding and attempted to force him to play music for him and 'his girl.' Rescued by Comette he was left in awe of her power, and her being a real life super hero, and became somewhat infatuated with the idea of the Hydes as a result. Later interviewed by Jeremy Hale, Theodore almost begged Jeremy to let him help as he wanted to thank Comette personally and while Jeremy pointed out it would be difficult for them to find them Theo said he would do anything to see Comette again. A little unnerved by his desire to see Comette, Jeremy nonetheless bought him on as tech support and he quickly put himself to work, and got Jeremy a lead on them through accessing traffic cameras to track their movements. Deciding he needed to speak to Jaqueline again, Jeremy bought Theo along and it was here that he first met Mari, or rather talked to her. As it transpired they shared a home room together and a few classes, although had never spoken, and the two got to talking while Jeremy and Jaqueline brainstormed potential theories on what was happening: all the while Mari and Theo agreed they would make a cute couple. It was during this that Theo admitted to Mari that he wanted to meet Comette again, surprising Mari and peaking her interest when he talked about her with love struck awe. Not knowing that Mari was actually Comette. Later on Theodore would assist Jeremy in tracking the PUMP shipments around Everett through the same car camera trick and would help him break several layers of security to break into the abandoned factory/PUMP lab. However, both he and Jeremy were captured by Castle's goons and both were taken to the mastermind of the PUMP formula. They were both brought down to Elaine Melbourne, who taunted them both that they had given her what she needed: test subjects to find out what would happen when an Overdose of her Hyde Drug was ingested into a person. A huge pump was pumped into both of their systems, causing an uncontrollable but stable transformation of Jeremy into Goliath, and for Theodore into a new persona of himself: a red and black figure called Nett Worke. While Goliath fougth alongside Jackie and Comette, Nett Worke's basic instincts kicked in, with a huge pheromone scent for Theodore picked up, as he bulldozed half of the operation as a result. He had managed to find his way back to Theodore's home, and his next door neighbor, Sabrina Raincom. The pheromone trail led to the attic rec room, and with her two of her newfound friends, who also put out the pheromones for Theodore too. He broke in, going gentle giant lover on all three of them, using his pheromones to intice them to make it consensual... thus infecting them in the process as well when he mated with them. later plot on that Putting him 'in contact' with the Hydes Theodore would meet up with Jackie and Comette and help them now infiltrate another PUMP lab by remote headset and became their tech support for much of the mission, all the while badly flirting with Comette and making super awkward comments as he tripped over his words, though also having to deal with three mysterious female Hydes that popped up to either fight alongside Jackie and the others, or to mainly flirt with Nett Worke as well. Still following this he would begin to hang out with Jeremy and in turn Mari and Jaqueline. He and Mari were often left together as the groups 'third wheel' and Mari would often drop hints to him that she was secretly Comette by using similar phrases: that went completely over Theo's head. He still talked about his desire to be a DJ though causing Mari to get Jaqueline to help her get him a birthday present. This present turned out to be getting him a gig, as through Jaqueline's recommendation to Summer Brady and Autumn Brady they managed to get him work at August Brady's renovated club as the places DJ. In turn he was able to score them tickets for the opening night and was so happy that he hugged Mari. He was thus there when Ivory trashed the place and met up with Mari as Ivory and Jackie had a dance off. Personality Theodore has always been a tech head all his life. He’s very studious with his work and hobbies. But despite all that, he’s much like any guy with one thing: he’s a pervert at heart. Though he hardly shows it much to not wanting to be seen like it. He’s not big on physical activities, but after his change, he does so to keep himself from weakening. Theodore possesses a great respect for his newfound power, though he’s worried that Nett might be getting out of hand. He cares deeply for Mari, and feels guilty when he realizes Nett starts hitting on other girls, and learns what happened with Sabrina and two other girls. As Nett Worke, he’s the man that Theodore always wanted to become: strong, confident, and irresistible to any woman that gets a whiff at him. His perverted nature has made him into the Scope of the Free Hydes, though his charm and physique makes him quite irresistible to any woman that wants him (playing in a plan for Elaine to create more hydes later on). In Battle, he’s like a volcano: nobody knows when he’s going to explode, but when he does, there will be destruction when that happens. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Evolved Male Hyde' *'Plasma Generation and Emission': Nett Worke constantly gives off plasma radiation heat, though not harmful to infect, it is enough to be used as a source of energy. The rate of emission is increased the angrier he gets. This plasma sometimes burns what even Nett touches, and at high levels, makes Nett Worke appear to be on fire. If Nett emits too much, he overheats and can explode in immense levels, which could be dangerous for his opponents. **'Energy Absorption': Nett is capable of absorbing energy. He absorbs energy, more plasma. However, overuse of this power left Nett Worke unable to revert to his human form, and needs to find a way to expel it fast. *'Pheromones': Due to a strange effect with his Plasma Heat, his body gives off a strong scent of aphrodisiac pheromones, mostly due to the Hyde formula increasing his mating cycle, making him spread the Hyde Formula to others more effectively. Though this has only happened once. Now, the pheromones make any female fall for him... something that Mari and the others are helping him with. Skills *'Knowledge of Technology' *'Engineering Skills' *'Computer Programming' Equipment *'Hyde Attire' *'Utility Backpack, Belt, and Pouches' Relationships Theodore's Relationships Gallery Theodore Tekk, before and after casual.JPG|Before and After Theodore Tekk, Hyde Attire.JPG Theodore Tekk (Nett Worke), H Anatomy and H Attire.JPG|Nett Worke Voice Actor Todd Haberkorn Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Heroes Category:Mari's Love Interests Category:Evolved Class Hydes Category:Mutants